


【银冲】不要随便捡人鱼回家

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo, 银冲
Kudos: 3





	【银冲】不要随便捡人鱼回家

冲田总悟是一条人鱼。  
是海洋王国最年轻漂亮的人鱼王子。  
总悟小的时候最喜欢偷偷从王宫的暗道溜出去，去找生活在珊瑚湾的渡轮领航员海豚小姐，听她讲人类世界的故事。  
“小总想去岸上玩吗？“海豚小姐用她粉红色的鳍温柔地抚摸着小王子的头发，将他的王冠扶正。  
总悟眨了眨眼睛，憧憬地点点头。  
“那还需要再等你长大一些，人类世界还是太危险了。”

这句话在总悟18岁那天灵验了。

坂田银时在森林深处蹲了一整天连只野兔都没有逮到，直到日暮西沉时还是一无所获，银时摸了摸饥肠辘辘的肚子，打算扛着猎枪去海边钓鱼。  
倒霉的猎人先生没有饵料，只能悻悻然举着钓竿，等愿者上钩。  
晚风微拂，一阵涨潮之后，海浪翻涌着退去，将什么东西冲到了沙滩上。  
银时走过去定睛一瞧，嚯，好大一条鱼。  
今天的晚餐有着落了。

大鱼气息奄奄地趴在金黄的沙滩上，只露出在落日余晖的照耀下闪着粼粼琥珀色光芒的尾巴。  
真漂亮呀，银时看呆了眼。  
要不是他实在饿得慌，这条鱼应该能在集市上换很多钱吧。  
还是吃饭要紧，银时赶紧拖着鱼尾想把整条鱼拽上岸来，鱼比想象中地要沉得多，银时费了很大的力气，才缓缓从海水中拖出一条人身鱼尾的生物。  
怎么回事？  
那只存在于童话故事中的”美人鱼“切切实实地出现在银时眼前，银时恍惚地揉了揉眼睛，怀疑自己是不是饿到眼花了。  
被海水浸泡了许久而湿淋淋的栗色头发服帖地垂落下来，即便遮住了眼睛，人鱼少年的五官依然清秀美好得像宫廷里才会出现的名画，奶白色晶莹的肌肤近乎透明，好像一碰就会碎掉的珍贵瓷瓶。少年似乎昏了过去，眉头微微皱着，银时小心翼翼地俯身贴近他，能感受到清浅却微弱的呼吸声。  
还好，还活着。  
该拿你怎么办才好呢？  
银时松了口气，而后却纠结起来，他记起自己曾在王城里见过的那张通缉令，上面的画像和人鱼少年的脸一模一样。

总悟在氤氲的蒸汽笼罩中缓缓醒来。  
视线所及是陈旧的木质家具和狭小厨房里拥有一头银色卷发的雄性人类忙碌的身影。  
烧至温热的水还在不断冒着泡泡，因为木桶的空间有限，总悟的一小截尾巴还露在外面，湿淋淋的鱼尾上挂着晶亮的水滴。  
非常粗糙的泡澡条件呢。  
总悟舔了舔嘴唇，有点渴。

男人似乎没有发现他已经醒了，一边欢快地哼着歌一边刀法麻利地在案板上切着葱花。  
总悟托着腮观察了一会儿，这个人类看起来挺憨憨的，完全就不像海豚小姐说的那么恐怖嘛。  
不过，据说人类有喝人鱼汤的爱好？  
银时听到客厅里传来什么东西打翻了的闷响时已经来不及了，他从厨房冲出来的时候，发现自己累死累活背回来的漂亮人鱼正一脸无辜的坐在一滩水里，用来安置他的木桶早就骨碌碌滚到了一边，整个房间的地板都已经被水淹得惨不忍睹，木板散发出浓浓的潮湿味儿。  
“你你你……”银时气得直结巴，就算人鱼用琉璃水晶般清澈透亮的眼睛巴巴地望着自己也不能平息自己的怒火。  
“我叫冲田总悟，是海洋王国的王子。”人鱼自报家门，是清亮悦耳的少年音，看上去毫无悔意：“我饿了，你这里有没有吃的？”


End file.
